


the rain's good for something

by shesthemuscle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Bobbi and Jemma try to get back to the base but outside factors cause them to get cozy in a cabin for a bit.





	the rain's good for something

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I’ll keep you warm.” + Jemma/Bobbi?

“When we get back to the base, I’m gonna kill Hunter. This is all his fault and he’ll have to suffer the consequences,” mutters Bobbi angrily.

 

Jemma keeps an eye on her in case her blood pressure rises too high.

 

Hiking several miles through the woods because their ride abandoned them because of a fire fight isn’t something Jemma particularly enjoys; however, the company couldn’t be better and if she has to be stuck with someone on this hide, there’s no one better than Bobbi. Though, May makes for a strong second choice.

 

So far, their hike to the new pick up location hasn’t been too terrible, minus worrying over Bobbi’s blood pressure but that’s something Jemma can handle.

 

She really should have knocked on wood.

 

“Are you kidding me? Is it really starting to rain?” questions Bobbi as she stares up at the sky.

 

Jemma really can’t help herself; she chuckles at Bobbi’s behavior.

 

“A little drizzle never hurt anyone though should the drizzle change into something harder then we’ll need to find some shelter in order to wait it out,” comments Jemma.

 

Bobbi snorts.

 

“If that happens, I’m holding you personally responsible,” she states.

 

Jemma playfully rolls her eyes.

 

“If that happens, **I’ll keep you warm.”**

 

This gets a bright smile and an improved mood from Bobbi.

 

As if on cue, the rain starts falling harder causing the two women to run beneath the trees to avoid the falling water. They still have several miles to go until they reach the rendezvous point.

 

They’re in luck, stumbling onto an abandoned cabin.

 

“We’ll be able to dry out and wait the storm out here then make our way to where we need to meet the others,” comments Bobbi.

 

As much as Jemma’s opposed to breaking in and entering into a stranger’s cabin, her practical side comes out and she knows this is better than being out in the rain where one or both of them could fall deathly ill and or get injured somehow.

 

Bobbi gets the fire going while Jemma looks for towels or something they could use to dry off with.

 

Turning around, Jemma freezes.

 

Bobbi’s in the middle of stripping down to her undergarments – shirt is off and she’s working on her pants.

 

“Uh, wh-wh-what are you doing?” asks Jemma.

 

Bobbi smirks.

 

“We need to get dry and dry our clothes and it’s easier to that when we’re not in them. Besides, you said you’d keep me warm so...Come on, Jem. You don’t want to catch a cold, now do you?”

 

Blushing slightly, Jemma never thought this would be happen but here she is, about to be semi-naked with her crush. Daisy can never find out because she’d never let her live it down.

 

Jemma follows Bobbi’s lead and removes her top, followed by her pants.

 

They hang their clothes on an improvised rack near the fire.

 

Bobbi tugs Jemma down next to her on the rug in front of the fire place so they can feel the heat of the fire to warm up.

 

“I do have to say; this is less embarrassing than if I were stuck with someone like Fitz or Coulson. I’d probably never be able to look Coulson in the eye again,” comments Jemma offhandedly.

 

“I’m happy that I’m with you here too,” replies Bobbi.

 

Bringing her hand up to Jemma’s face, Bobbi wipes some of her hair out of her face then strokes her cheek gently with her thumb. Then she wraps her arm around Jemma’s waist and pulls her with her as Bobbi lays down backwards on the carpet.

 

For a while, they simply lay there and listen to the rain hit the roof.

 

Then Bobbi’s phone goes off as the rain stops causing both women to groan.

 

“Guess that’s our cue to get dressed and make our way to the meeting point,” comments Bobbi.

 

Biting her lip, Jemma considers an idea.

 

“We could continue this later….in my room and on a comfortable bed,” she suggests hopefully.

 

Bobbi grins.

 

“This is why you’re the genius. Now, if there’s only something we can do to keep Hunter from finding out and bugging us,” Bobbi responds.

 

“Pay and or bribe Daisy to keep him distracted?” suggests Jemma.

 

“She’d have the easiest time doing that, out of everyone.” replies Bobbi.

 

Jemma raises an eyebrow at that.

 

“You know something. I’m not asking. You know something, Bobbi Morse.” Says Jemma firmly.

 

“I kick ass and I know things,” responds Bobbi with a smirk.

 

Ignoring her, Jemma grabs her close then pulls them on; thankfully, that they’re slightly drier than they were before. Bobbi follows suit and once they’re dressed, they check for their things, put out the fire then leave the cabin.

 

Bobbi grabs Jemma’s hand in her own and gives it a squeeze.


End file.
